thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury
Fury is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually *Send/Receive as a free gift from friends. *Do mean social interactions when visiting other Sims. *Do the friendly interactions "Giggle Together", "Chew the Fat", or "Gossip" when visiting other Sims. *Do the 'Play For Fun' action on a guitar. *Kick the trash can *Level up Cooking Skill levels with the word "Burnt" in them (eg, Burnt Hamburger, Burnt Coffee...). *Collect from news feed posts about mean interactions (for example): **'Raise Troll Face' action post from Flagged Up Pole **'Mess Up Bed' action post from any bed *Awarded for achieving a Player Level of 5, 18, 31, 44 and 57. *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Like, Total Emergency **Take My Advice **What Does It All Mean? Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *Citizens On Patrol *Ghost Town *Holiday Tales Part 3: Ebenezer Smooge *House of Cards: Spades *Like, Total Emergency *Needs to Know *Revenge Of The Simch *Take My Advice *What Does It All Mean? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (11 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (15 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (5 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (13 needed) **Japanese Easel (3 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (5 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (10 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Coates' Umbrella Stand (10 needed) **Atlas Free Weights (16 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (21 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (9 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (6 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (6 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (9 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (6 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (8 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (4 needed) **G King Counter (17 needed) **Holiday Stove (5 needed) **Jetblack 500 (7 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (11 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (5 needed) **Perfect Cup 55 (7 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (6 needed) **Tempest Blaze Stove (19 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venture Grill (2 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (4 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (11 needed) **Yosemite Portable BBQ / CharKoohl Black BBQ (22 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (6 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (4 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (6 needed) **Key-Note (3 needed) **Leopold's Lute (20 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (20 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (2 needed) **Old Faithful (2 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (11 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (3 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (6 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (12 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (8 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (7 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (2 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (9 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (4 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (2 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (7 needed) *Unlocks Haunted Art Skill levels in the Haunted Easel (44 needed) *Unlocks Haunted Music Skill levels in the Haunted Organ (21 needed) *Unlocks Haunted Writing Skill levels in the Haunted Desk (8 needed) *Unlocks Build Roulette Table Skill levels in the WiseFellas Casino Table (4 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (10 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (9 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (1 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (7 needed) 'Other' is used to craft the Bad Mood Potion. Category:Backpack Items